Declaración
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Drabble - SasuNaru. - Shonen ai. Sasuke llama la atención de la mayoría de las chicas. Naruto no lo comprende pero tiene una teoría, ¿La pondrá a prueba?. Sorpresa adentro solo para tí, teme... como lo prometí. Kss


**Pareja:** SasuxNaru  
**Genero:** Shonen ai - Drabble  
**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, la serie de Naruto no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes.  
**Dedicatoria:** Para tí... teme!

**«Đ з с l α я ā с ї ó и»  
**_▪Ρα__яα тí▪  
_¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ● ¤ ●

Cuando Naruto se acercó a Sasuke, este último gruñó sabiendo que aquello, no era un buen presagio. Por lo que mejor cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar el asunto, aunque tal como lo imaginó, fue algo prácticamente imposible de lograr.

— Sasuke, ¿Porque si eres un bastardo insufrible con todos siempre atraes la atención de las chicas? – indagó cruzando sus brazos sobre la nuca mientras se recargaba en el árbol donde estaba el otro y alzaba su vista al cielo.

— Si serás idiota. – fue la única respuesta que Sasuke dio ante aquella sutil pregunta.

— O sea que estas aceptando que eres un teme. – puntualizó ignorando aquel insulto recibido.

— Hmpf –

— Y además te crees animal… no veo nada que pueda llamarles la atención en ti. – Naruto se agacho quedando justo frente a Sasuke quien estaba sentado, recargando su espalda en el frondoso árbol. Sus ojos cerrados denotando indiferencia ante la presencia del rubio, quien le miro detenidamente y entrecerró sus ojos con curiosidad. – Supongo que la atracción viene de algo más allá que no logro entender por completo… - hablaba más para si mismo que para el otro quien parecía no prestarle ni la más mínima atención.

Pero los labios de Sasuke moviéndose un poco le indicaron lo contrario.

— ¿Hay algo que entiendas, dobe? – preguntó con ironía y cargado de burla.

Los azules orbes se entrecerraron un poco más.

— Talvez tengo la respuesta a ello. –

— ¿Y cual sería esa respuesta, usuratonkashi? – Sasuke apenas abría sus ojos, cuando los labios del otro le dejaron sin aliento, Naruto coloco su mano sobre la mejilla contraria y se dedico a jugar en la boca del moreno.

Segundos después, un Sasuke bastante sorprendido y con los labios entreabiertos sin poder creer lo sucedido, miraba a un sonriente rubio que se ponía de pie, sus labios curveados con una sonrisa al estilo Uchiha, de pronto los papeles parecían haber cambiado.

— Pensé que sería tu forma de besar talvez… pero como tú dijiste, sigo sin entender que pueda llamarles la atención en ti. – afirmó, insinuando que el otro era malo besando, dándole en lo más grande y preciado de quien lleve el apellido Uchiha luego de su nombre.

_El orgullo. _

Naruto comenzó a alejarse dejando a un Sasuke con el ceño fruncido ante la molestia de aquella insinuación.

Con determinación, se puso en pie y a pasos largos fue tras el rubio, murmurando una frase que el viento se llevo con el…

— _Te demostrare que tan bueno soy para besar… y no solo para eso, grandísimo dobe.- _

▪ ◦**Õшαяї◦ **▪

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"…Mi forma de bromear es decir la verdad. Es la broma más divertida…"  
Woody Allen_

†▪†▪†▪†▪†▪†▪†▪†▪†▪†▪†▪†▪†▪†▪

Notas finales… esto es en realidad, como lo dice el nombre del fic una declaración.

Para ti…

Bien, y como lo prometido es deuda, te dije que te daría una sorpresa, quizás no sea una muy grande pero… aquí viene mi súper intento de proposición.

Sabes que llevo poco de conocerte, pero aún así te he tomado verdadero aprecio, y bastante a decir verdad, no pienso ponerme mega cursi, pero si quiero recalcar el punto de que aunque seamos tan diferentes y tengamos tan poco en común, me parece que al mismo tiempo, eso nos hace un tanto más compatibles. ¿Tú que dices?

¿Somos o no compatibles? Y sabes a que me refiero con esa pregunta, así que piensa tu respuesta… Tú dirás, Honey-teme…. La última palabra del seme es la que vale, ¿Qué no?

Bueno, por más intentos que hice por poner el link, separándolo todo y demás, no me lo aceptó aquí, así que si quieres ver la verdadera y segunda parte de la declaración, pásate por mi perfil que allá está el link de la imagen que quiero que veas.  
Kss!


End file.
